Let's Make A Deal
by bucktooth22
Summary: Crowley gets bored and decides to make Bobby his forever. Crobby Fluff
1. Forever For A Demon

Name: Let's Make A Deal

Summary: Crowley gets bored and decides to make Bobby his forever.

Note: I wrote this for my friend Raykel455 (you can check her out on if you want) if you like this or her be sure to follow favorite and or review. Happy Slashing!

Disclaimer: I own nothingggggggg!

* * *

Crowley sat in his perfectly lavish home. His minions were all out on missions and his giant mansion was quiet. He poured himself a glass of the most expensive alcohol he owned. He may be insanely rich and the king of hell. He may have everything but there was something missing. He sighed; he only had one option to get what he wanted. He always got what he wanted. Putting his insanely overpriced beverage down on the desk in his study and disappeared.

Bobby was sitting in the living room reading up on the monster dean and Sam were hunting when he heard movement and cursing from the kitchen. He sighed and got up to walk over to the kitchen. There was Crowley looking around with a confused expression upon seeing bobby his face softened.

"What do you want?" Bobby asked gruffly.

"You rearranged the furniture since the last time I was here." Crowley said tapping the table.

"What with the apocalypse and all." Bobby said grabbing two beers out of the fridge and then making his way back to the living room.

"I was lonely." Crowley said pouting and sliding down into the old couch.

"So you came here?" Bobby asked incredulously.

"You're fun. Even with your horrible taste in alcohol." The demon said eyeing the bottle of beer as if it would bite him.

"Fun?" Bobby grumbled and went back to reading at his desk.

"Bobby. I'm bored." Crowley said getting up and lying out across the desk. He pushed the book out of bobby's hands and the hunter let out an unhappy huff.

"I'm boredddd." Crowley said getting off the table to straddle bobby's waist. The hunter looked sufficiently surprised and it pleased the demon to have caused it. "Let's make a deal." Crowley said leaning in close to the hunter's face. He had a smile on his face as he grabbed bobby's hands and pinned them behind him the hunter wasn't fighting, he was just sitting there waiting for the demon to make his next move.

"What deal?" Bobby asked.

"Be mine." Crowley whispered against bobby's lips. Their hot breath was mingling together.

"What do I get?" Bobby asked huskily.

"Me. Immortality. Safety. Love." Crowley listed things.

"And why would you want me? It can't be just because I'm fun." Bobby asked. Crowley sat back looking surprised.

"You're joking." Crowley said hopefully. The look on bobby's face told him he wasn't.

Crowley sighed and pushed his lips to the hunters. Bobby's tongue found its way into the demon's mouth and bobby's arms slid around Crowley's waist. The king of hell put his arms around the hunter's neck. Now that the deal had been made he had eternity to tell the bookworm hunter to tell him why he was head over heels in love. Bobby was now HIS bookworm hunter. And Crowley was now Bobby's king of hell demon. They made a curious couple but it was love so who has the right to judge?

**_THE END_**


	2. Crossing The Crossroads King

Name: Let's Make A Deal

Summary: Crowley gets bored and decides to make Bobby his forever.

Disclaimer: I own nothinggggggggggggggggggg!

* * *

Bobby sighed as he listened to Dean rant over the phone. They had been hunting a demon and once they showed up to exercise it, it left. A cloud of smoke and it was gone.

"It can't be normal. Demons aren't scared of us. Something is going on Bobby!" Dean insisted.

"What does Sam have to say about this?" Bobby asked. His voice sounded calm and never wavered even as Crowley nipped at his neck. Bobby was sitting in his chair at his desk with a book on lore resting open. Crowley had come in with a plate of spaghetti for dinner. He put it down in front of Bobby and was waiting for praise on his perfect cooking when the phone rang. He resisted the urge to smash it and demand Bobby eat and be amazed by his awesome cooking. Bobby answered the phone and, much to Crowley's displeasure it was the two idiots Bobby practically raised. Knowing Bobby looked after the boys Crowley had ordered all his demons to lay off them. He listened in as Dean ranted and was tempted to show up in their dumpy apartment and lay out the facts. Crowley and Bobby were in a committed relationship. Crowley had his demons lay off because he loved his lover. Shut the fuck up and deal with your own problems. Instead he decided to try to get Bobby to hand up. He nipped at his neck, licked his earlobe, and even sat on his lap so they were face to face but nothing happened. Bobby didn't hang up or even show any signs that he noticed Crowley's efforts.

"Hey Bobby! Personally I think Dean is just freaking out over nothing. We should be happy the thing skipped town. It means some other hunter will have to deal with it so less work for us." Sam said over the phone. Bobby's eyes flickered to Crowley's face when Sam called the demon a thing but he seemed not to notice.

"Hey why don't you boys come down to visit me? We have some important stuff to talk about." Bobby said earning consent over the phone before clicking it off. He turned to Crowley who was pacing the living room floor.

"Eat your dinner. Praise me on my cooking." Crowley said simply as he stared at his hunter with an intense gaze. Bobby signed and began eating. He had to admit, not to Crowley, that it was the most delicious meal he had ever eaten.

"You did good." He said gruffly. Crowley broke into a grin and flopped down on Bobby's lap, wrapping his arms around Bobby's neck.

"You know it's the best meal you've ever eaten." Crowley insisted. Bobby looked down at the demon on his lap and took another bite watching the gleeful smile light up his face.

"Hello Bobby." Came a sudden voice from the middle of the room. Bobby sighed and shoved Crowley off his lap. The demon pouted but went back to the kitchen to begin washing the dishes.

"What do you want Cas?" Bobby asked gruffly as he picked up his book.

"I was with the boys. They said I should meet them here." Castiel said looking around the room airily.

"So I guess you saw that." Bobby said looking over the top of his book at Castiel.

"To what are you referring?" Castiel asked directing his penetrating blue stare on Bobby.

"Crowley and me." Bobby said sighing at Castiel's ignorance.

"I saw the two of you together. You seemed happy." Castiel responded simply.

"We're boyfriends Cas." Bobby said irritated at Castiel's slowness.

"I see." Castiel said simply. There was a long awkward silence while Bobby stared at Castiel and the angel looked around the room casually. "I am pleased you found happiness although your taste in men is questionable." The angel spoke at last.

"What do you mean by that feather head?" Crowley demanded poking his head around the door to glare at the angel who seemed oblivious to the hurt feelings.

"You are a demon. He is a hunter. He hunts demons." Castiel responded turning his gaze on Crowley's head. "In any case, congratulations." Castiel said before Crowley had a chance to say anything. He turned his stare on Bobby.

"Thanks Cas." Bobby said sighing. One down two to go.

The next day Dean and Sam arrived at the run down little house. Bobby had asked Castiel not to tell them of the relationship so that he could. Castiel consented.

"Boys, I have always thought of you as adopted sons. When your mom died I took on the position of supporting you and caring for you when your dad was busy. I guess you could say I'm your mom but I would prefer you didn't call me that." Bobby said as the boys sat on the couch looking at him as he sat in his chair.

"Where're you going with this?" Dean asked.

"How would you two feel about me dating?" Bobby asked hesitantly.

"You and dating never seems to work out honestly. What with the woodchopper and the axe and the whole hunter thing." Dean said honestly.

"Just be careful." Sam said trying to soften Dean's words.

"Well I'm in a relationship. Between us, I think he's the one." Bobby said smiling at their shock.

"Who?" Sam asked at the same time Dean asked "When?"

"Hello boys." Crowley said entering the room with a platter of food. It was breakfast time; the boys had driven all night. There were eggs, bacon, waffles, pancakes, sausage, French toast, omelets, milk and orange juice. He smiled as he put the tray of food down in front of them.

"Oh Fuck No!" Dean said backing away.

"What the hell?" Sam asked looking to Bobby for clarification.

"Crowley and I are boyfriends." Bobby said, his eyes yearning for them to understand.

"Come on Sam, it's time for us to go." Dean said grabbing his coat and heading to the door. Bobby bit his tongue and watched them leave.

"I'm sure they'll rethink it and see what I see." Castiel said before following them.

"Yah. I'm sure Cas's right. They'll come around." Bobby said more to convince himself than anything else. He looked at Crowley who was sporting a very displeased frown.

"Now all this food is going to go to waste." He mumbled irritably.

"I'm sure you can find some friends of yours that are interested." Bobby said sliding up to his lover. He put an arm around his waist and pecked him on the lips.

"I thought demon company was unwelcome." Crowley said raising an eyebrow.

"Well you're here aren't you?" Bobby said letting go and moving to the food. "And I'm fine s'long as they're not killin people."

"I'm sure I can invite a few." Crowley said moving to the phone. Soon there were four more demons in the house. Frank, Milton, Ari, and Maggie were all digging into the food. They seemed civilized enough, for now. Crowley came back into the room and pecked Bobby on the forehead.

"I have to go. Business." Crowley said and shot a glare to the demons before he disappeared.

"Daddy's finally out of the house." Milton said with an evil smile directed at Bobby.

"Now we don't have to be on our best behavior." Ari growled with a toothy grin.

"Mommy can't do anything to stop us." Maggie snarled as she moved closer to him.

"Be respectful." Frank said glaring at his friends in mock reprimand. "He is, after all, the queen of hell." He finished and the three burst out laughing.

"A human." Maggie said over her fit of giggles.

"A hunter." Ari growled though his laughter as they all moved closer.

"Bait." Milton snarled as he grabbed Bobby by the front of his shirt and dragged him to his feet.

"You see as our Queen, we were asked to give you company. We were not told to protect you. We were not told to take care of you." Frank said as if her were having a conversation with an old friend.

"Those boys of yours though, they're protected. King Crowley said not to touch them. They're off limits." Maggie said with a roll of her eyes.

"You on the other hand..." Milton snarled into Bobby's face. Suddenly they were in a convenience store. There were people milling around and then suddenly all seven people in the store turned to glare at him with black eyes. They all made their way over.

"These guys aren't under Crowley's thumb." Frank said smiling viciously.

"See, we ran out of food and you went out to the store to buy more. Some rogue demons roughed you up." Ari said smiling.

"We turned up just in time to save the life of our dearest queen." Milton said letting go of Bobby and stepping back as the new crowd of demons closed in on the gruff hunter. What they didn't know was that the entire time Bobby was praying to Cas. He asked him to get Crowley and get to him. Bobby only hoped the boys would let him come. He would just have to fend off the demons who looked close to foaming at the mouth for the chance to rough up the new "queen of hell" until help arrived.

"Where should we cut him first?" The cashier asked producing a knife.

"We should hit him some first." Another growled holding a wood bat.

"How about both at the same time boys?" The girl said smiling as she grabbed Bobby's head and leaned him back to give them better access. She held him in a choke hold as the nails on her other hand dug into his throat. It was tight enough to restrict movement but loose enough for him to breath. He decided an elbow to the ribs would be a good start at fending them off. He smashed an elbow into her delicate ribs cracking at least three. She cackled and backed away. "Feisty." She remarked mockingly.

"Is that a requirement for the queen of hell position?" The demon with the knife asked condescendingly.

"I think the face fuzz is part of it." Another said.

"I've always found beards to be a bit of a turn off." The woman said.

"Let's start here." The demon with the knife said as he slashed at Bobby's arm. It cut the fabric of his coat easily and pierced flesh. Bobby grunted as blood began soaking his arm and dripping from his hand.

"You ruined my favorite jacket." Bobby stated calmly, he had suffered much worse.

"Swing batter batter swing!" The demon with the bat made a swing at Bobby's other arm but the wood was stopped short by a hand. Bobby traced the hand up to a perfectly hemmed sleeve of a black blazer. He continued up until his eyes happened upon dark hair and the pale flesh of his neck. He watched as Castiel and Crowley took out the demons as if they were ants being crushed under a boot.

"Is that all?" Castiel asked turning to Bobby as the body of the last demon crumpled to the ground.

"Yeah sorry bout this Cas. If I had something, anything I could'a taken them but without anything to use as a weapon..." Bobby trailed off angry at himself for being so helpless. "Shoulda salted their food." He remarked disdainfully.

"Let's go home." Crowley said lacing his hand into Bobby's and the two were gone. Castiel really hoped that Dean and Sam would see the love they shared and accept it. With one last glance around at the bodies he too was gone.

"I hate that." Bobby snarled back at his house. He wanted to punch something but that was a stupid response to frustration.

"Helplessness?" Crowley asked hesitantly.

"Yeah." Bobby said sighing. He needed to let go of this anger but somehow he couldn't. He felt so stupid for letting them in his home, for allowing this to happen. "Sorry to call you away from business."

"It was wrapping up anyways." Crowley said remembering the torture he was inflicting on the demon when the angel showed up. He had been making an example, follow orders but don't be obvious about it and don't be stupid about it. He was making known the mistake the lowly demon made by fleeing from the Winchester boys.

"They called me the queen of hell." Bobby said more to himself than to Crowley.

"I think that we should-" Crowley began before being interrupted by Bobby.

"Can I have some time alone?" Bobby asked looking at Crowley pleadingly.

"Of course love." Crowley said and with one last glance at Bobby he was gone.

Bobby replaced all the traps around the house. Angel wards along with demon traps. There was something for everything and anything. Then he cleaned up the plates left from the demons. After all that was clear he was about so sew up the cut on his arm when phone rang.

"Hey is this Bobby?" A masculine voice asked.

"Depends on who's asking." Bobby responded.

"We're here at the roadhouse listening to some interesting things bout you." The voice responded.

"And I give a shit why?" Bobby said gruffly.

"We want you to come down here and prove yourself." The male voice responded before the phone was clicked off. Bobby, being a hunter, knew it was a trap. He also knew they would know he knew it was a trap. After some internal debate he decided he had to go. He packed up some stuff and began the long drive out there.


	3. Home

Name: Let's Make A Deal

Summary: Crowley gets bored and decides to make Bobby his forever.

Disclaimer: I own nothinggggggggggggggggggg!

* * *

Molka3: Yes you can. Although I would appreciate if you mentioned me.

FireChildSlytherin5: The second two chapters are dedicated to FireChildSlytherin5 who gave me the prompt to write them

PiggyBackRidez: I would prefer not to be dragged to hell so… I'd rather you didn't sic a hellhound on me. That being said I haven't been worshiped and it makes me feel both loved and a little bit frightened. Still your choice.

XxZessxX: Thank you ^.^

* * *

Bobby sat in his car mulling over his plan. He had carefully concealed at least four guns on him. A handgun in his belt under his shirt in the front and in the back. He had taped a shotgun to his back and another one to his leg. He just hopes the hunters would look past his limp.

"Took a small caliber bullet to the leg. It should be fine in a few days as long as you get out of my god damn way." Bobby practiced. He sighed, it would have to do for now. He got out of the car slowly so as not to mess up his ammunition. He walked into the roadhouse slowly. The conversations all stopped and everyone turned to stare at him as he limped over to the bar. Ellen handed him a tall glass of beer without looking him in the eyes.

"Hey Ellen, where's Jo?" Bobby asked trying to make light conversation.

"She didn't want to be here to see her uncle Bobby during... She didn't want to see you." Ellen said still not looking at him.

"What's happening? Ellen, what's going on?" Bobby asked earnestly. Instead of answering she turned and walked away.

"Well Bobby old sport, how is life?" Asked a hunter as he sat at one of the barstools next to where Bobby was standing.

"Alright." Bobby said casually as he took a swig from his beer.

"Just alright? I noticed your limp." He responded.

"Just a bullet to the leg. Should be fine in a few days." Bobby said as he rubbed it for effect.

"I suppose that will make our task slightly easier." Said another hunter as he sat on the other side of bobby.

"What task?" Bobby asked curiously.

"The task of killing you of course." He responded.

"And why exactly am I dying?" Bobby responded casually.

"You're the _mate_ of a _demon_." He spat out angrily.

"And for that I die." Bobby said to himself.

"Yeah." Chorused a few voices that had gathered around him.

"I suppose that's-" Bobby began before being interrupted by a scream. The roadhouse was on fire! They all began running to the doors but suddenly there were five demons blocking the exit.

"Only five?" One of the hunters snarled.

"For you all, five would never even cut it close." One of them said as at least twenty more demons appeared inside the now packed building as smoke filled the air and made it too thick to breath. The hunters began coughing but still held their ground.

"You stupid demons!" Bobby bellowed as he coughed. He felt the entire room freeze at his reprimands. The demons all turned to gape at him and by the looks on their faces their blood had all run cold.

"What's he doing here?" One of them asked incredulously.

"I _may_ not like it but I _am_ your queen." Bobby began and seeing the warning looks they got he continued. "I suggest you do as I say." He warned.

"Someone get him out of here." One of them said. Bobby pulled the handguns out and pointed them at two of the clusters of demons.

"One has holy water bullets the other is salt rounds. The bullets, not only did I make, but I made them especially for demons. The regular silver casing isn't nearly enough for me. I used iron as the case. And after all that, as if it wouldn't be enough, I carved pentagrams into them all. It may not kill ya but it'll hurt like a bitch. Now ya idgits, listen up." Bobby barked as they watched the guns carefully. "Get all the hunters out of this building. Stop the fire. Clean up the mess." He ordered. They stood there watching him, not moving. "That's an order from your queen. I mean now!" Bobby snarled and they all skittered to work. They were done in about half an hour.

"Is that all queen?" One of them asked as he moved up to Bobby cowering under the gun pointed at his face.

"Are the hunters all okay?" He asked.

"They won't let us near them to find out. One of them was talking poorly of you but another disciplined him." He responded.

"Disciplined how?" Bobby asked.

"She slapped him in the back of the head." He said with a small smile.

"That amused you?" Bobby barked glaring down at the cowering creature. The smile disappeared instantly.

"No my queen not at all." He stammered.

"I do." Bobby responded with a sly smile. The demon stared up at him with big eyed wonder.

"The place is clean and the fire is out. The hunters are all alive." Bobby said one last time for confirmation. The demon nodded. "Get out of here; take the rest of the demons with you." Bobby said casually. He nodded and scurried over to the rest of the demons. He said something to them and they were gone.

"Sorry about that." Bobby said to the hunters as they filed back into roadhouse. Ellen stopped at the door and turned to Bobby.

"Thanks. They may not have appreciated what you did in there but I do. You saved my place. You saved their lives. They may be thickheaded but they'll come around. I suppose I can get over you dating the king of hell if you can control demons. But tell him if he breaks your heart every hunter in America will be gunning for him personally." She said with a mischievous wink before going into her bar. Bobby sighed, she was right, they would come around, they just needed time. He got in his car and began the long drive home. _Home: Noun- The place where one lives permanently, esp. as a member of a family or household. _Bobby thought to himself of his home. He thought of his run down old house and the years it'd been his house. He thought of the running screaming Winchester boys when they were little. He thought of watching them grow up and then he remembered having a movie night. He remembered watching his adopted boys grow up and then move on with their lives. They moved on and he had never been able to until the day Crowley entered it. That changed his definition of home.

His house was his preeminent residence, Dean and Sam, his family. Then Castiel and Gabriel joined the gang and began hunting with the boys and then became more to their Winchester boys. Bobby was happy they had found their angels. He only wished they would be happy that he had found his. He thought about Crowley and the time they had spent together. Before he knew it he was home. He pulled into the dirt path and stopped the car. There was a black '67 impala parked in front of the house. There was an angel in a trench coat sitting on the roof next to the elder Winchester brother. There was another angel sitting on the hood and with a manic laugh popped a piece of candy in his mouth. The youngest of the four boys was leaning against the side. Bobby smiled, his boys were home. Then he noticed a dark figure among them. Crowley was leaning on 'Baby' next to Sam. Dean was yelling at Gabriel for sitting on his Baby as he had his arm around Castiel's waist. Sam was talking to Crowley in calm conversation. Bobby parked the car and walked towards them slowly.

"You're limping love." Crowley said rushing over to Bobby's side.

"Taped a gun to your leg?" Dean asked smiling slyly.

"Of course you idjit. Now everyone get inside. Crowley's going to make us dinner." Bobby said with a cunning smile directed at Crowley. He smiled back and walked into the house to begin food preparations. Yes, Bobby thought to himself, this was _Home_.

_**The End**_


	4. Bodyguards

**Name: Let's Make A Deal**

Summary: Crowley gets bored and decides to make Bobby his forever.

Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing!

Again, this chapter is dedicated to FireChildSlytherin5 who gave me the idea. You are amazing and the story will continue as long as you give me prompts. You are awesometacular and thank you for this idea.

* * *

Crowley had never thought of himself as overprotective. He thought of himself as logical and cautious but not overly so. This being said, it came as a shock when Bobby came storming into the living room and yelling, "You're overprotective!" Before storming out. Crowley, rarely indulgent, had infact allowed himself one simple gift. He had asked two of his most loyay demons to watch over Bobby. He had asked them to take care of him, but not make him suspicious about their presence. Clearly they had not done their job to a satasfactory level. Crowley sighed and went after Bobby who was stomping around the kitchen.

"What is it love?" Crowley asked as innocently as the king of hell could. Bobby shot him a glare.

"The bodyguards." Bobby snapped as he resumed his rummaging. Crowley, a neat demon, was upset at the mess his hunter was making of the kitchen after such a long time of it being Crowley's area to inhabit.

"Where are they?" Crowley asked trying to sound casual instead of warily curious.

"In a demon trap." Bobby said as if it were obvious. Crowley supposed it very well was obvious but that wasn't the point. "They're there to help you." Crowley implored.

"I don't need help." Bobby bit back. "Especially from some demon lackey."

"They're my two most top ranking not just some random pair of lackeys." Crowley responded trying to repair the damage.

"And how do you think the two highest up, second only to you, king of hell himself, felt when they were asked to babysit a human, a hunter no less?" Bobby said empathetically.

"I'll reassign them." Crowley said. If that was all it took, he would get rid of them in a heartbeat.

"No more babysitters. No more overprotective schemes. No more secrets." Bobby laid out his rules.

"Fine. I promise. On one condition." Crowley said instantly earning a sharp warning glare from his gruff hunter.

"And what is that condition?" Bobby asked warily.

"You stop making a mess of _my _kitchen." Crowley said. Bobby sighed and with a small smile left the room. Poor simple minded human, there were so many things he did wring with that deal. "You forgot something." Crowley called. Bobby poked his head back in through the door looking confused. Crowley tapped his puckered lips and winked. "Seal the deal love." Crowley said with a small smile. Bobby sighed but under the gruff face hair, Crowley could make out a grin.

* * *

It was perfect; the best plan ever, that was until Bobby. He had not gotten a babysitter, instead it was a watch dog. It wasn't overprotective, it was logical. It wasn't a secret, Bobby just never asked. So what if Bobby couldn't see it? So what if any threat to Bobby was ripped in two and dragged to hell? So what if it was the biggest hellhound? Bobby deserved the best and so Crowley got the biggest, baddest, and all around, best hellhound to watch over his lover. Nothing but the best for the queen of hell. It was the most perfect plan ever until Bobby caught on and teapped the beast in a room with goofer dust. The confrontation involved Bobby pissing all over the kitchen much to Crowley's horrification. In theend, the king of hell was forced to submit to his queen after the threat of loosing his sex privilege. The fight was over, for now...


	5. Demon Lawyer

Disclaimer: Alas, I _still_ own nothing.

So even though FireChildSlytherin5 gave me the idea for this chapter I have to dedicate it to my ex Raykel455 because although she broke up with me 8 times, shredded my heart, and just generally made me feel like a horrible person I still can't say no to her and she was a wee bit jealous that I had been dedicating it to someone else.

* * *

Dean and Sam were standing at the door with equally angry looks on their faces. Bobby looked surprised at them and turned to the police officer. "These two were caught breaking god knows how many laws and when I asked them for their ids they produced fake ones. I asked them if there was anyone I could bring them to and they said you sir." The officer said. "Their court date is set and if they fail to show up a full scale investigation will be pursued, starting here." The officer stated as he turned around and left.

"Bobby!" Came an angry screech from inside the house. The hunter in question sighed, it could not get worse. But when he turned around it did just that. He found Castiel with a handful of honey that was dripping all over the kitchen and Gabriel, with a gleeful laugh, was also running around the kitchen and getting chocolate everywhere. Crowley was chasing the two around the kitchen with a broom.

"Boys, get your angels to stop traumatizing my demon." Bobby said gruffly as he stepped aside for the Winchester boys to enter the house. When the mess had been cleaned and the house was back under a semblance of control Bobby sat everyone down in the living room and sighed. He already had a migraine and it had only been an hour. "How did you get caught, and what were you doing?" Bobby asked.

"We broke into a convenience store." Dean said.

"We were hunting a shape shifter and we thought it might be in there." Sam said.

"Then we found out there were two of them and they had take on our forms." Dean said motioning between himself and his brother. "So we ganked them."

"We sent Gabe and Cas to get rid of the bodies while we cleaned up the store. We cleaned up all the carnage and we were trashing the place to make it look like a robbery. The cops came in and thought it was a robbery." Sam said sheepishly.

"I guess we did a good job huh?" Dean said grinning at Bobby.

"Why were you making it look like a robbery?" Bobby asked incredulously.

"So that the cops wouldn't question the missing time on the video tape surveillance." Sam said.

"We had to get rid of it cause when the store owners didn't show up for, like, ever, the cops would look at the tapes and see there was time missing." Dean said.

"I'm hungry." Gabriel mumbled.

"Want some honey?" Castiel offered with a bright smile. Dean was sitting on the floor between Castiel's legs as the angel sat on the couch. Sam was sitting next to him on the small couch and Gabriel was perched on the arm next to him. Crowley was leaning on the desk quietly and Bobby was sitting at his desk.

"Focus." Bobby snapped. He had a headache and he was not in the mood to deal with any more shenanigans.

"They need a lawyer and a good one." Bobby said thoughtfully.

"I'm sure I could find a good one." Gabriel said smirking. Bobby shot him a look that said he was not in the mood for any joking so Gabriel shut up.

"I could do it." Crowley said.

"Really?" Dean asked.

"I am a crossroads demon. I make legal deals for a living." Crowley said as if the conversation was boring him.

"What would it cost us?" Sam asked.

"It would cost you nothing." Crowley said with a smirk as he turned to Bobby.

"No." Bobby said as he got up and left the room.

"Bobby." Crowley cooed as he chased after him. "You haven't even heard the deal."

"I don't need to. I can tell by your face it's going to be something I won't like." Bobby said dryly as he got out three beers from the fridge. "Better start on dinner, they're hungry." Bobby said as he walked back out to the living room. He passed a beer to Dean and Sam.

"I don't care if your kids are hungry." Crowley said snidely. "You said it yourself; they need a lawyer and a good one. There is a good lawyer right here and I go for cheap." Crowley said with a smirk.

"Cheep huh?" Bobby remarked dryly.

"Yep, all I ask for is you to go on a picnic with me." Crowley said with a sweet smile.

"We can bring the desert." Gabriel said smiling and lacing his fingers together with Sam's.

"Don't forget the pie." Dean said shooting Sam and Gabriel a serious glare.

"Dean and I will supply burgers." Castiel said smiling wistfully.

"No one said you were invited!" Crowley said.

"Crowley." Bobby said with a smile. "They're my boys." He said imploringly. "If you want me to agree to that other deal you know they'll be yours too." He said.

"Fine." Crowley said sighing. "Wait does that mean you're saying yes?" Crowley asked with a smile that threatened to split his face in two. Bobby nodded and Crowley was, for once in his life, struck speechless. He had nothing to say he was so happy so he just threw his arms around Bobby's neck and kissed him. "Thank you." He whispered. The deal was struck; Crowley would be Dean and Sam's lawyer. Dean, Sam, Castiel, Gabriel, Bobby, and Crowley would go out for a picnic. As to the other deal Bobby had just agreed to, the wedding was already planned, Crowley didn't like to waste time.


	6. Picnic Time

Omppujulia: thanks :-) glad you like it

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Author's note: ok sorry about this guys but this chapter is mostly Destiel. It also has a bit of Sabriel and distinguished Crobby but it's mostly Destiel. I was just writing and got carried away. The next chapter's going to be the wedding chapter :-)

Crowley put out the blanket on the grass as Bobby lugged the basket of food the demon had prepared. They both looked up at the rumble that signaled the approaching Winchester boys. The impala pulled up and the two boys got out. Bobby smiled at them; it was nice to have a day off from hunting and saving the world to just spend time with his kids.

"Bobby!" Crowley yelled. Bobby turned around and saw Gabriel standing next to a table nearly overflowing with desert. There was ice cream and cake and pie of all varieties. There were pieces of candy littering the limited empty spaces. Castiel was standing on the other side of the blanket holding a platter of steaming hamburgers.

"What?" Bobby asked as he managed to lug the hulking basket of food over to the blanket.

"They're going to make me insane!" Crowley whined as he began unpacking the basket and laying all the food out. They had salad, sandwiches, iced tea, lemonade, soup, and fries along with the desert Gabriel had supplied and the Hamburgers Castiel had brought. They also were supplied with unlimited apples by the trees surrounding them. They laughed and talked as they ate and soon enough they were all full.

"I don't think I could eat another bite!" Dean said laying back into Castiel's lap.

"I talked to the cow before it was killed. I sufficiently calmed it." Castiel said smiling down at Dean.

"Good job Cassie." Gabriel said ruffling the angel's hair playfully.

"I'm so full." Sam moaned as he collapsed onto the blanket with a contented huff.

"That was a good meal." Bobby agreed as he looked over at Crowley. The demon had already begun packing up their picnic basket. "Boys?" Bobby asked as he reached over and pulled Crowley down to sit with him. The king of hell looked at his queen curiously. "We have some news." He said smiling at Dean and Sam.

"Oh god please don't tell me he's preggers." Dean said flicking his thumb at Crowley.

"His vessel's a man Dean. It cannot get pregnant." Castiel said looking confused.

"Shush guys." Sam said waving at them slowly. "Let's hear the news." He said as Gabriel sat down by his head. The little angel looked at Dean and Cas and then back at Sam. He picked up Sam's head and put it down in his lap.

"Better?" He whispered in Sam's ear.

"Mhmmm." Sam mumbled as he curled up slowly with Gabriel as his pillow.

"Well boys," Bobby said slowly. "We, Crowley and I, are engaged." He said smiling at them.

"Congratulations." Castiel said with a small smile at them. Crowley beamed at them.

"I wanna be the ring bearer!" Gabriel said gleefully.

"Sam and I are gunna be the best men right?" Dean asked. Bobby nodded.

"What do I do?" Castiel asked blinking his big blue eyes down at Dean.

"You can be the flower girl." Dean said with a warm smile. He looked around and found a flower growing out of the grassy ground. He plucked it and stuck it in Castiel's hair. He smiled at his angel and they all burst out laughing.

"What do you think Sam?" Gabriel asked looking down at his moose.

"About what?" Sam mumbled. He looked up at Gabriel who was smiling. "Are you asking me to marry you?" Sam asked incredulously. Gabriel nodded.

"So...?" Gabriel pressed.

"I think you should make him get on one knee." Dean said grinning and sitting up for a better view.

"And get you flowers." Crowley added. With a grin and a snap Gabriel had a bouquet of red roses in his hands, was wearing a tuxedo and down on one knee before his hunter. Everyone grinned.

"Now that everyone's had their input, what do you say Sammy?" Gabriel said grinning.

"He really does love you." Dean murmured.

"More that candy I'd say." Castiel whispered to him.

"Idjits." Bobby muttered with a loving smile.

"Go on moose! Say yes." Crowley jeered with a smirk.

"Sammy, everyone's said something but you." Gabriel said, his smile turning to a worried grimace. He started fidgeting with the bouquet in his hands. Sam got up and stood in front of his little angel, towering over the other. His face gave away nothing as he looked down at his lover.

"Gabe, you are the craziest angel I've ever met." He said with a smile. "You're also the sweetest, most perfect person I've ever met. I feel so lucky to have met you in my life time and even luckier to have loved you. Of course I'll marry you!" He said scooping Gabriel up and hugging him tight. The other clapped and grinned at them. Now that was two of the three couples engaged. Dean looked over at Cas hopefully but the angel was studying a flower in his hands. There was a bee buzzing around him. He looked up at Dean happily. Dean let a sad smile cover his face as Castiel turned back to his flower. Sam put Gabriel down and they sat back down on the blanket as all eyes turned to Dean and Cas. Dean looked defensively at them. He didn't want to ask Cas because the angel was having trouble mentally ever since the...

"What?" Dean snapped at them. They sighed and turned back to friendly conversation. Dean looked over at Cas to find that he was not watching him instead of his flower. "What?" Dean snapped at him.

"Something is upsetting you." Castiel said with wide eyed worry. Dean looked into those sapphire blue eyes and saw a fierce protectiveness develop.

"It's nothing Cas." Dean said turning back to the conversation the others were having.

"Dean." Cas murmured but Dean was being stubborn. Castiel reached over and took hold of Dean's sleeve. He tugged on it lightly to get his attention and when Dean turned to him he found that they were no longer in the apple orchard.

"What the hell Cas?" Dean asked looking around. They were in run down old building with graffiti everywhere.

"This is where we first met Dean Winchester." He said with a small smile as understanding finally dawned on Dean's face. Suddenly they were somewhere else. "Watch." Castiel whispered as Dean turned around. He saw Bobby and himself in the barn when they were summoning Castiel. They watched as a small skirmish ensued. "This is when we first met Dean. You stabbed me." He murmured to Dean. "I know you think I'm not all there in the head but I am enough to remember this. To remember you. I love you Dean and I don't need a wedding to tell you that. I don't need a ring or a church, all I need is you." They were now back in the orchard, a little distance off from the others.

"Wow Cas. That was, easily the most romantic thing ever." Dean said with a smile as he caressed Castiel's cheek. "I love you too Cas and I was wondering..." He said getting down on one knee. He looked up at Castiel who looked calm. "Wanna get married?" He asked. He wasn't good at sappy moments.

"Yes Dean. I'd like that very much." Castiel said. Dean smiled and slipped the silver ring off his finger. He looked at it, one of the only things he had left from his father. He grabbed Castiel's left hand lovingly and slipped it onto the ring finger. It was a perfect fit, just like the two of them. They walked back to the group and they all stared at them incredulously.

"Dean put a ring on it!" Gabriel sang. They all smiled as the couple sat down on the blanket.

"We should get going." Bobby murmured to Crowley.

"Ok love." The demon responded. Everyone nodded and once their set up had been put away they packed into the cars and drove to Bobby's house. The Winchesters waved at the engaged couple as they drove off. Bobby turned to Crowley and then dragged him inside by their interlaced hands.

"Wedding plans?" Bobby asked. Crowley smirked and got out all the plans he had made. They looked them over and changed a few things to make it work but soon enough it was set and ready to go. They called Dean's cell phone and told them all the plans. And so it was set, three hunters for three hunted. Prey and predators, ready to marry. Castiel had gone to heaven earlier that day with Gabriel to ask John's approval to marry his sons. Mary was ecstatic that they had found love and instantly agreed. Well, not instantly, after she told them she would kill them if they let anything happen to her sons. John was more hard to convince. After a long talk they won him over and then off they flew to their boys who were waiting in the car, ready to head to the picnic.


End file.
